Mortality from premature birth has dropped in half in the past decade in Sri Lanka. This tremendous success is tempered somewhat by the large number of survivors who are at risk for epilepsy and developmental disabilities, disorders which often go unrecognized because of poor access to medical services. We adapt mobile technology so that EEG and evoked potential studies can be done remotely, using Wi-Fi, which is available throughout most of the country, to transfer data to the major medical school in Colombo for analysis. The public health goal of this work is to expand care for children with neurologic problems related to premature birth through the use of novel technology to provide early diagnosis. The research goal is to integrate systematic clinical assessments with portable electrophysiology to identify early markers of developmental disabilities, and to design new therapy based on the capability of a much more timely diagnosis. In collaboration with the University of New Mexico and the Mind Research Network, a clinical study is conducted that identifies electrophysiology markers of potential value in predicting developmental outcome and risk for epilepsy. EEG studies are performed using a portable system adapted to infants and young children. Electrophysiology is characterized over the first year of life in healthy term born children as well as preterm children, and correlated with developmental outcome in the second year. This project develops a multidisciplinary research team capable of extending preliminary findings to a larger treatment study, based on a novel approach to early diagnosis, leading to more timely and effective treatment.